


A Late Night Thought

by homestuckmofo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckmofo/pseuds/homestuckmofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave ==> think about John</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Thought

You are Dave.

You are sitting on your bed with your knees pulled towards your chest. The room is dark, except for a few lingering strands of light that filter through the window shades from the street lamps outside. You’re wearing a blue hoodie with a windy-esque symbol on it; you’re looking down at your hands, which are covered by the blue material. You brings the sweatshirt towards your face, deeply inhaling the aroma that still lingers on it. It smells like your best friend; the only person you’ve ever trusted; the person who makes your heart ironically skip a beat, and who makes your stoic facade falter; the one true love of your life. It’s the scent of the person laying down next to you, with that goofy smile on his face as he happily dreams. It’s the smell of kindness, and acceptance, and love. It’s John. You grin to yourself thinking about how much of a sap you’re being, that this is completely unironic and in no way cool, but you allow yourself this much. You’re scared that he’s going to leave you someday, that he’ll realize you arn’t worth anything, but you push that aside for now. You allow yourself to love, and you hold back a few tears because damn, you’ve never felt such pure emotions in your life and you’re so glad that John is asleep right now because you don’t think you could handle it if he saw you right now. So you breathe deeply, and smile, and return to laying down next to John’s side, and you hope that things will stay like this for the rest of your life, that you can continue to sleep next to him, kiss him, and hold him, and love him.

**Author's Note:**

> yup uhm first sort of fanfic headcanon stuff i've actually written down but i have a bunch of ideas in my head okay 3am ollie out


End file.
